The Good, The Bad, and the Makover
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: Alice longs to be with the Warden. Unfourtunatly, he's taken by another... But Alice's luck strikes back and a prize shows up at the Gates of Superjail...Maybe she can win hime back? oneshot.


OMG I'M SOOO HAPPY FANFIC ADDED THIS SHOW3. I was dying for it to happen! I should be studying but OH WELL :). It's been FOREVER since I wrote a fanfic .. I even have a story I never finished :P oh well!

* * *

It was a typical day in Superjail. The inmates were killing each other, the twins were cooking up a new plan to somehow make the Warden's life more difficult, and Alice was beating up and teasing a new inmate. As Alice tortured the inmate with her chains and whips, she sighed sadly in deep thought when suddenly…

"Alice! Come to my office right now!"

It was the Warden, calling Alice on her walkie-talkie. She sighed, put down her whips and chains, and began to walk towards her boss's office. Along the way she grieved and thought about the Warden. Recently, he began to date the Mistress of Ultraprison. Why did this bug her? Alice had known for the longest time the Warden had feelings for her, until the SHE came along.

A few months after their first visit, the Mistress and her large Ultraprison ship had came for a second visit to Superjail. She came to see the Warden again, along with her staff, Sharice, Bruce, and Nova. She had told him since their last encounter, she had been thinking about him. The Warden giggled at her and said, "Okay, I'll give you a shot."

Even since then, the two had seen each other almost every other day. It seemed to Alice his feelings for her grew small, while her's grew vastly for him. Seeing him and Mistress together and how he treated her, made Alice realize what she had lost. Not a day goes by where she regrets losing him.

"AH Alice! There you are! Would you get some champagne for me and my snugglebunny here?" He said as he tickled under the Mistress's chin. She giggled.

Alice grunted.

"Whatever."

Alice retrieved the champagne for them. As she walked away she noticed them kissing and rubbing noses. Alice sighed again and left. She thought about trying to win the Warden back, but she took a good look at the Mistress every once in a while. She was slender, thin, beautiful, and had a soothing voice. Alice looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed she had gained weight from "eating her feelings" since the Mistress came along. Her hair was always in the same ponytail with the pink scrunchie along with her same old pink and red sunglasses. She had a huge gap and missing teeth. She looked dirty and manly, along with the bulge in her pants. Her voice wasn't so sweet either. She was no match for the lovely Mistress.

Alice went to get the daily mail. Looking through it she noticed a colorful paper in the pile. It said, "Congrats! You have won the 'Make me beautiful' makeover you applied to a month ago! We'll be showing up at your doorstep soon, so be prepared!"

Alice felt like her prayers had been answered. Recently, she had applied for a sweepstakes to get a free makeover by a famous makeup artist, and an excellent plastic surgeon. Alice was excited as ever.

_A few days later._

There was a buzz from the front gates of Superjail. Alice was at the intercom.

"Who is this??" she asked.

"This is the 'Make me beautiful' makeover team. Are you the winner of the contest?" a man said.

Alice's heart jumped out of her chest, literally. "Yes that's me. I'll be there in a minute."

Alice ran as fast as she could to the front gate, past the cells, the cafeteria, and past the Warden's office. Although she was not allowed to leave during her job, the Warden was too busy and distracted by his Mistress to notice she had left. Finally, at the door, she met the team. They cringed at the site of her.

"Boy, were sure glad you're getting the makeover doll, you need it." The man said.

She got a bit angry at him and was about to punch him, but if she did, they might leave and she wouldn't get this chance again. She frowned.

"Oh come on doll, don't worry, we'll fix you up." The man reassured.

They took her off in a limo. Alice looked at the gates and said to herself, "When I come back Warden, you'll leave the Mistress in the dust."

The vehicle took off.

_In Superjail…_

Warden was in his office with his mistress, caressing her and teasing her with delight.

"Oh Warden, don't be a tease. That's my job." Mistress implied.

The Warden laughed. "In here my darling, I'm the one in control."

While they were in the office, Jailbot had noticed Alice was missing. He frantically looked around for her, when suddenly, he got a call. A click was heard, and Alice's voice came up.

"Jailbot, it's me, Alice. Don't tell the Warden I'm gone. I'm out…getting fixed up. Just keep it a secret and watch everything for me. Once I'm back, I promise you the Mistress will be gone."

Click.

Jailbot smiled at the thought of Mistress leaving for good. When Warden isn't around, she abuses Jailbot and Jared making them do all her work and treating them like her slaves. Although she seemed sweet to the Warden, she was just there to force his employees to do her jobs and do everything for her. Jailbot couldn't wait for Alice to return.

_Hours later…_

A limo pulled up to Superjail and dropped Alice off. She took out her phone to call Jailbot to open the door. Jailbot obeyed and flew as fast as he could to see her. He opened the door, and couldn't believe his green square eyes.

"How do I look?"

Jailbot's head just exploded at the site of her. She shrugged and went inside. She passed the lunch ladies first.

"HEY YOU! MISS YOU GATTA GO! THIS-" the woman stopped and noticed who it was.

"N-never mind Alice." She stuttered.

Alice smiled and continued. Next she walked past the prisoners who whistled at her and called out her name. Another smiled crept across her face. She continued and was close to the Warden's office when she came across Jared.

"Hey short-stuff." She said.

Jared's eyes grew wide and he dropped his paperwork.

"Alice?" he said.

She continued and slammed the door open to the Warden's office. The Warden and Mistress's head flew up. Alice began to pace fast over the couple. And pointed her finger in the Mistress's face.

"You get the fuck out you tramp!" she exclaimed.

The Mistress sat in shock, still on the Warden's lap.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are?" the Mistress said in anger.

"I believe I'm the corrections office of Superjail." She said with a smile.

The Mistress sat in shock. The Warden stood up, making the Mistress fall of his lap. He stood in front of her. The new Alice. Her hair was not in the same pony tail it used to be. It was long, strait, and fell to her shoulders. Her teeth were perfect and white. Her glasses were gone, revealing her bright green eyes. Her face was clean and soft and looked like a normal female's face. Her body was slender and her large muscles were gone. Her fingers were cleaned and she had beautiful slim hands with long painted nails. Her breasts were fuller and came closer together. She wore her same uniform, and her bulge was gone. Even her voice was that of a girl's. She was a complete woman.

She smiled cutely at the Warden.

"How do I look?"

The Warden stood in awe and had nothing to say. The Mistress stood up.

"Hey! Get away from her this instant!" the Mistress cried in anger.

The Warden turned and gave her a raspberry, making a farting noise. Alice giggled.

"I know what you've been up to you little tramp." The Warden started. "You've been mistreating my staff and using them for your own benefit. You don't care about me. Get out of my Superjail!" he exclaimed.

The Mistress screamed and stomped out to her ship, and flew away for good. The Warden was left with Alice alone. The both blushed.

"So you never answered my question, 'How do I look?'" she asked.

The Warden smiled at her.

"You're beautiful Alice. Even before you changed your looks." He smiled.

Alice stared at him in awe and hugged him. Suddenly, the Warden took her slender face and kissed her deeply. When they parted they blushed. Alice took him by the shoulders and slammed him against his desk.

"Alice? What are you-" he was cut off by a kiss.

"Oh Warden," she began "don't be such a prude." She smirked.

And with that, the Mistress was gone, and Alice had won her man for good. ...even though it's agains regulations...

* * *

*giggle* How was it? A little off character maybe? I just had to write this. It's been a while since i've writen anything so be kind ^^;


End file.
